She's Back
by BUBBLECOOLIO
Summary: Bella and Emmett Swans parents divorce.Angered by the divorce Bella moves to phenoix with Renee.7 years later shes leading an empty life,when she decides to move back to washington,Besides finding emmet,will she find love? EdwardXBella.Canon Couples.Human
1. Brown Eyed Beauty

A.N: This is the first fanfic ive written so be gentle on me.. pwease? :P Uhm.. so basically the summary is what it is. Uhm... Edward and Bella love story just so everyone knows , And its rated T ... for now. I'll let people know if I change it

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters... I just own my wacked imagination.**

Chapter 1: Brown Eyed Babe

_Again another stupid late night at the office! Another stupid late night travel home! Oh yeah another stupid empty loft to go home to!_ Sure I love my loft, it's beautiful, decorated by the very, very talented Esme Cullen designs, I would love to actually meet Esme but every time she was here I was out. Anyhow, that is not what I'm complaining about.

Sure I'm a fresh-out of-college millionaire, owning my own book publishing company Twilight editing & co. But my life is nothing but a job! Seriously, I know I sound like a selfish spoiled brat with all my complaining but I'm not! My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I'm 23 and as guys sometimes so elegantly put and I quote from one of my lovely business associates 'So H-O-T I could jump her bones' UGH! EWW! I'm not a piece of meat! And that is just the beginning of the comments! So to describe my own appearance personally, I would say I'm about 5'4 with a very toned body, and believe me, to tone my body it required me to be at the gym an hour a day for 7 weeks, when I Finally saw results. I guess I'm pretty curvy, with a full C-cup chest, a tight butt thanks to my gym membership, flat stomach... no major abs or anything I think I have dull chocolate brown eyes, even though everyone disagrees with dull part, saying their surprisingly deep and wise. I have a heart shaped face framed by layered chocolate brown hair that parts to the side in a sweeping motion, not exactly bangs, but a bit shorter than the rest of my hair. I'm not entirely self conscious actually I'm very confident but not Cocky by any means. I wasn't always pretty, as a teenager... I was what most people would call a nerd? I've always found that term so utterly clique-like. I had the greasy hair, black rimmed glasses that were too big for my face, braces, acne, the whole sh-bang. I was also completely shy; I couldn't talk to a soul without blushing like crazy. I've come to grow out of that over the years; I still have my moments where I tend to blush like a teenager again. Not to mention the fact I am so absurdly clumsy... I think it's a disease. I cannot walk across a flat surface with my face suffering injury.

Anyways I guess we'll get back to the complaints, guys only want me for my body, and girls only want to hang around me for the perks. I seriously am more than Perks and looks. I graduated honours all throughout high school and top of my class in University. My passion belongs in books especially in the classics and I love music that has meaning and depth. But yet I'm empty I really don't have any close friends, and sadly I feel like my one true friend is my accountant Jasper Hale, he's a looker and very smart, but, he's madly in love and I can't feel anything for him but friendship.

I don't really have boy problems except I can never find a man with looks and a brain or anyone who really withholds my interest. So I'm stuck in an on and off relationship with my best friend Jacob Black. Ugh, I don't even want to think of that situation but yet I put myself in the same place time and time again. You see every time we break-up and then start hanging out again I'll invite him over for dinner or he'll invite me over for dinner as FRIENDS, the night will end up with us making-out and were boyfriend and girlfriend again. I think of Jake as a friend, a very close friend but he sees me as more than a friend. I wish he would stop trying because he's going to end up hurting himself one of these days because I know will never love him in that way.

Anyway that is pretty much my life so right now. Gosh how I miss life back when I was 14. Back when my Mom and Dad were together, Not that I don't love both Phil and Suzie my step-parents, it's just that I miss my family being all together. So, the story of the divorce, well basically I lived in Forks Washington my entire life with my mother Renee my father Charlie and most importantly the best big brother a girl could ask for Emmett Swan. Gosh how I miss the big bear. I can't say I didn't see the divorce coming, I was 15, just started grade 10 and my mom and dad were crabbier, along always bickering but when it finally happened it hit me hard. I cried for nights while my mom slowly moved out and I was so upset with the men in my house I don't even know why, I just took everything out on them. So I moved to Phoenix with my mom. That's where my mom met Phil and later Suzie moved to forks and my dad fell in love, I talked to my dad and Emmett scarcely and eventually we stopped talking. So now Emmett is probably living some great small town life with a great girlfriend and I'm stuck here in New York with the brainless boys. I have to admit moving might have done some good for me because my assistant Angela Weber helped me see that I'm not just little plain Jane Bella Swan, I'm a beautiful sexy young woman. Okay enough ranting I'm almost home.

Once I arrived home and parked my Koeingsegg CCR in Ice Blue underground. That car is my Baby; See how sad of a life I live?! I made my way into my apartment and made a dash straight to the bathroom and threw off my work clothes and jumped into the shower and used my freesia body wash and strawberry shampoo. When I was Finished I jumped out and changed into my favourite aquamarine baby doll that had white lace trimming, it made me feel sexy after a long day of work, and even though it was kind of see through in made me feel confident.

I was just heating up some left over's when I heard the door bell ring so I quickly slipped on my white savoury terry robe and ran to answer it. _Ugh! No! Why does he always have to drop off my mail?!_ I threw open the door to a very happy looking Mike Newton who eyed what I was wearing hungrily. _I swear if he asks me out one more time I'm going to skin him alive! Gosh this guy cannot take a- _MY thoughts were interrupted by none other than mike and his annoying voice.

"Hey Bella!" Mike replied a little too happily.

"Hi Mike, what brings you here at 9:00 o'clock at night?" I replied forcing a smile.

"Well I just wanted to drop off your mail, and maybe ask if sometime, oh, I don't know...maybe...we could go get something to eat sometime.. together... like a date... or not ... its whatever you want ." He looked down at his shoes as he said this. Sometimes I felt so sorry for him but then I remember how many times he's asked me out and that pity vanishes.

"Well thank-you for the mail Mike. But about diner, I'm sorry if at any time I've given you the wrong impression but I just don't feel the same way about you." I replied trying to not look directly at him because if he was pouting I would give in, it was my one weakness. He didn't respond so I risked a quick peek and his head was hung and he just nodded I felt really bad but I wasn't about to change my mind.

"Uh Mike..."  
"Yeah?!" He responded a little too quickly  
"Your kind of still standing in my door way..."  
"Oh" He still didn't move. Okay maybe more of a hint is needed.  
"Could you maybe move...?" I asked slowly as if I was talking to a 3 year old.

"Right! Right, sure... Bye Bella." I sighed and waved then closed the door and made my way back to the kitchen. See what I mean about the boys without brains?

After my leftovers and watching a good ole' episode of Friends I snuggled into bed wishing to find my soul mate and soon. I also made a decision; I was going to turn my life around, and the way to start this...visit my bear of a brother Emmett.

.

A.n: Be a doll and review? Please? Otherwise... ill think it sucks and then ill go sulk in the corner :P 


	2. Green Eyed God

**Green-Eyed God**

**Epov**

"Emmett put the stapler down and we can talk about this calmly..."I declared slowly as if I were a cop, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry Eddie..." Emmett pouted at he put the stapler down and I stared at him lividly he knew I despised that nick name '_Keep it cool Edward, Keep it cool, Don't kill your best friend, you know you'll regret it'_ I tried repeating that in my head it helped a little but Emmett continued before I was completely calm. "It's just that I'm really frustrated this past week ...and I tried everything and even sex with Rosie isn't helping. I really think it's because I miss my sissy cub" Emmett looked about ready to cry, and he must really miss this 'Sissy Cub" since sex didn't help him? Normally it's always his answer_...Wait a minute Emmett has Sister?_

"Emmett, since when did you have a sister? And if so, why have we never been informed of her presence?" I asked sincerely I figured that maybe something personal happened between them because the way he looked was so sad; he looked like he was breaking down.

"Dude since always, It's not liked she popped out of nowhere my Dad probably had to deal with the constant nagging of pregnancy. Duh...any who I Failed to mention the best sister in the whole wide world because, we sort of lost contact. My Dad and I haven't heard from her in years, when my parents got divorced she took it out on the men so she moved to Phoenix with my mom and the we slowly lost contact and I figure she hates me so I tried to forget her but I can't! She was the best sister ever! I miss my nerdy little sissy cub!" At this point Emmett actually did cry. He came over to me and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Emmett I truly wish to help you but when you crush my lungs it's kind of hard to- do – so." I ran out of breath at the end. Emmett didn't respond he just loosened his grip a little, He was sobbing uncontrollably. "Shhhh Emmett....Shhhh.... It's okay you big oaf you could contact her again just calm down please!" I could only imagine how we looked two grown males hugging in the middle of a formal office, while one who is bigger than the other is sobbing uncontrollably into the others arms. Not to mention we own the office.

"I-Its no-not oka-ay dudeeeee, She-ee will nev-never want to-to talk to mee-ee again!" Emmett shrieked like a little 4 year old girl. "Emmett please I'm sure her life just got hectic and she had no time to contact you." As I thought about this she sounded like a horrible sister for just not contacting her family.

"Your righ-right dude, I just nee-need to calm down. I'll call her and well be besties again. My sissy cub! YEAH! I'm gonna get to see my sissy cub!" He yelled this at the top of his lungs then skipped out of the office, yes literally skipped. Gosh how did I end up with him as a best friend? I sighed loudly then went to start on the huge stack of papers on my desk.

My life was incredibly hectic. I mean jeez since when did a 23 year old male fresh out of college have so much work to do, oh yeah when he owned a very successful company. Yes, I Edward – Fucking- Cullen owned my very own company, along with Emmett Swan, C&S Law firm. Let me tell you it may be hectic to own your own company, but boy does it sit well with the ladies. I'm not a man-whore... parse. I mean, I flirt with anyone with the right body, and I make-out with anyone who looks like they can please me, and sleep with anyone who doesn't completely bore me. I'm normally bored with most women, so I don't sleep with that many girls... Okay so I'm a bit of a man whore, and you would think with the live I live I wouldn't have a reason to be such a womanizer, but I so, sort of. I mean I'm a highly attractive male, a little cocky, but i mean with my unruly sex hair, and "perfect" face as many of the wonderful ladies I have been with said, I'm pretty much a panty dropper. So when sexy women throw themselves at you, it's hard to resist, plus I haven't found anyone that can actually withhold my interest, so I figure if I'm meant to be alone I can have some fun.

My latest conquest, Tanya, I believe, was incredibly beautiful, legs for days, sharp cheekbones, flat stomach, big boobs *cough* implants *cough, and strawberry blonde hair like I said beautiful, if you liked that... Bimbo type who made very suggestive comments 24/7. Then hell yeah she's like a gift from heaven, but for me, she was just a meh, plus I prefer brunettes. Tanya most likely won't be getting a call from me, she's obviously going to try to contact me, she's seemed clingy and needy .I'm more of the more of a wham, bam, thank you ma'am type of guy, I don't really do repeat performances. She wasn't even that _great_ in bed. But she did this thing with her— A phone interrupted my thoughts. Strange though, normally my secretary Angela would notify me before sending them to my office. Huh...

"Hello, C&S law firm, Edward Cullen speaking how may I help you today?" I answered in my "polite voice", and what some girls described my Honey smooth voice... I tried to suppress my chuckle after that thought.

"EDWARD!" squealed none other than Alice Cullen my very hyperactive pixie of a sister. Alice and I were very close, even though she always called me a bastard, womanizer, asswhole, ass wart; rotten testicle... the list goes on and gets more vulgar. Stupid pixie. Alice was very pretty, and one of the best sisters on the planet, even though she interfered with my life at every chance she got. She was also in love with Jasper Hale my other best friend. Alice and Jasper were perfect for each other, they she brought him out of his shell, and he calmed her down. Alice was a personal stylist, and even had her own clothing line called "Stardust" which was very popular all over Seattle.

"Hey Alice, mind keeping the squealing down to a minimum, your giving me a headache" I replied hastily to her ear drum shattering squeal.

"Sorry that your soooooo sensitive you womanizing bastard" I could practically see her smiling from ear to ear. I sighed deeply.

"Well anyways brother dear I just wanted to call and ask you if your coming to dinner at My place in two weeks?" She asked with a rush of excitement in her voice.

I exhaled loudly trying to keep the frustration out of my voice I started talking "Alice, did you need to call me and ruin my hearing, in the middle of my workday, while I was in the middle of filing, just so you could ask if I am coming to your dinner in two weeks?"

She giggled "Sorry , but yes, I have things to plan... like plate settings, and how much food I should buy, and what I should make and" she trailed off only to burst my eardrums again– "NO NO NO! DONT PUT THOSE SHOES OVER THERE THEY TOTALLY THROW OFF THE PINK IN THAT DRESS, AND THOSE DRESSES CANT BE NEXT TO THE HIGH WAISTED SKIRTS... THERE FROM DIFFERENT COLLECTIONS--- UGH! People these days... so utterly useless."

Honestly, completely unsurprised by the sprites freak out I let out a deep laugh. "Oh yes Alice I agree with you completely, I mean who in the world NOT know that you shouldn't put _those_ shoes with _those_ dresses." I said letting sarcasm just drip into my tone.

I'm pretty sure she mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "Freaking, Womanizing, Sarcastic, Bastard" I just chuckled.

"Well if your don't being a smart ass will you awnser my question before I call all your little slutty banshees and tell each and every one that you want to date them, and only them ... maybe even get married" THE LITTLE DEVIL

"You wouldn't dare!" I spat with acid coating every word.

" Try me" She challenged. The sad thing was I knew she would.

So not wanting to risk being molested by multiple women for the next month, I hastily replied with "Oh of course I'll be there Alice, really I'm not THAT bad of a brother." I also added with mock hurt in my voice "Sometimes you really know how to hurt a guy" I added a sniffle for effect.

"Suck it up buttaaah cup. I'll see you there, Lovee you my big man whore of a brother "I could tell she kissed the receiver.

I smirked "And I love you, you spawn of the devil pixie." At the last second I giggled sillily and with a girly voice said "Kisses my BFF TTYL".

And right after I hung up the phone I heard what sounded like elephants stampeding... but of course it was Emmett dying of laughter on the floor.

I blushed deep red. "Uh.. Emmett I didn't see you there" I chuckled nervously while running my hands through my hair. Bad habit of mine.

"Oh no no no bro, no worries that was so entertaining. Like omg really we should totally go like chill like at the mall cuz like I saw these pants and they were like totally a bargain. Like I mean you are my Bff, so shopping is like a like given.*cue girly giggle* And then this like guy asked like me out and was like 'Your totally like hot we should like go like see a movie or like somthing' and i was all ' like OMG totally well heres like my cellie # like call anytime like Ttyl." He finished all the while giggling like mad, even i was laughing towards the end.

That's when Emmett's lovely girlfriend Rosalie entered, a.k.a the biggest bitch of the century, although she was nice enough to me since I've known her forever, although like Alice she makes fun of me all the time.

"Well Emmett, Since when were you gay, I mean last night when you were moaning my name I thought you liked girls i mean when I did that—"

"STOP!!!" I roared covering my ears "I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT"

This only brought on a fresh round of laughter for Em, and Rose. Then Emmett just stopped laughing and sad in a really sad tone "I didn't get a hold of my sister, the number wasn't in service" he looked like he was about to burst into tears again.

Rose went over and hugged him fiercely and comforted him "Emmie, you'll see her soon, if not I'm going to hunt her down and kick her ass for making you so sad, Just call you parents and see if they know her new number" she said in a soothing voice.

Emmett calmed down and accepted this then smiled hugely, picked Rosalie up, threw her over his shoulder and they left my office giggling like mad. And I knew exactly what they were going to do...eww bad mental image.

Being around all these love-y couples was sickening me.

Love was just stupid.

Who needed someone who they could grow old with?

Who needed someone who would love them for who they are?

Who needed someone who comfort them when they were down?

Who needed someone who they could make a family with?

The answers to all of those came straight at me...

_**I **_needed all of those things.

_**A.n: heheh. Well I hoped you liked it; leave a review pretty please with a naked Edward Cullen on top?**_


	3. Breaking Ties

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight. Credit goes to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A.n: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I never understood why they were so great until I got some. I'm addicted. :P... Well Here is chapter three, No meeting of Edward and Bella yet it'll happen soon I promise , but for now Just some ending of ties and the preparation for the move.**

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling lighter, having decided upon going back to reconnect with Emmett, I felt like I was about to gain back that missing part of my life. I also couldn't help but feel like I would gain more than a brother when I went back to Washington, but I quickly pushed that weird feeling to the back of my brain. Today I was going to talk to Jake and tell him I was heading back, and officially ending any more than friend relations with him.

I dragged myself out of bed. I was not a morning person. I made my way into the kitchen, put the coffee on and waited for it to brew. Once I had my daily dose of caffeine, I quickly made breakfast, gulped it down, and went into the shower to get ready for the day ahead of me; No one said you shouldn't look good when breaking up with someone. Once I was out of my shower, I dried my hair, making sure to try and keep it from frizzing. Once my hair was dry and frizz free I straightened it, something I normally did to keep from looking like a deranged rabid animal. Next step on my morning routine was makeup. I kept my make up to a minimal because truth be told, even though Renee had turned me into somewhat of fashionable person, I had my moments of rebellion. I framed my eyes in a thin rim of black eyeliner which cased my eyes to pop. Next I applied a lavender eye shadow that brought out my brown eyes, a quick coat of ultra black mascara, cover-up in spots, and a natural lip-gloss. Once my make up was fully complete, I went to my closet and pulled out a casual lavender dress. It was made of spandex with a loose turtleneck and elbow length flared sleeves. It also had an empire waist with a soft A-line skirt that really flattered my petite frame. I pulled out deathly high brown leather peep toe pumps that I would **NEVER **have been able to wear if it weren't for Renee enrolling me into a modelling course, one of which I will not ever set foot into again. Even though they helped me somewhat with my clumsiness, it felt like torture, I'm just not that kind of girl. Life is more than looking beautiful, although I do think looks matter.

Once my shoes were securely on my feet I grabbed my gold couch bag, tossed my lip-gloss, house keys, and phone in it and made an exit for the door.

I got to my beautiful car and made sure there were no scratches anywhere on my baby, because I would definitely kill who ever touched her. Sure she was a bit ostentatious but I didn't mind standing out in this one aspect. I opened my door and got in with minimal difficulty considering the deathtraps I was sporting. I peeled out of the lofts garage and made my way to the main highway heading for Jacob's apartment, I hoped he would take this well. He was my best friend, and sure I was Physically attracted to him, but I couldn't love him more than a friend. I thought back to when I first met him in this crazy city.

_2 years earlier_

I had just finished setting up my new apartment, sure it wasn't much but hopeful in a couple of years id be able to afford my dream apartment, this job sure help possibility for making my dreams come true.

I couldn't believe I just moved to NEW YORK CITY all the way from Phoenix, I didn't know anyone in this city, I was completely alone. That completely depressed me, I wonder wondered whether if moving here was a mistake, but I needed to get out and be on my own away from sheltering parents and get somewhere where my dreams could come true. I had just gotten a job at a publishing company as an editor for the owner James Shard. Twilight Publishing & Co. He was not much older than me and incredibly sexy, He had blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, that wouldn't normally be my thing but on him it worked. He had these piercing blue eyes that I was positive were panty droppers. A held a strong Jaw, full soft looking lips, a Straight nose that slightly resembled a button nose near the end. That nose softened him right up, making you want to give him Eskimo kisses and cuddle him. From what I could see through his fitted sweater, very very drool worthy abs. And muscular lean legs. But he was taken By Victoria Leslie, a model that I could never ever compare to, she was absolutely beautiful. Fiery red hair, a body any girl would kill for, light green almond shaped eyes, the perfect shaped face with full lips. Compare to plain little Bella Swan, and I looked like scum on the bottom of a shoe.

My stomach growled alerting me that I was incredibly hungry, and unfortunately I had no food in my refrigerator, so eating out looked to be like the option I was taking tonight. I headed out of my apartment down the elevator and to the parking lot. As I approached my car I thought about how badly I wanted to get rid of that Old red Chevy that looked like a mammoth and could barely travel over 60miles per hour, oh well maybe if I get some promotions. I got in the cab, and let the truck roar to life.

I headed down to A local Italian restaurant called "The bloated Toad" what an odd name (**a.n- hehehheheh that was the name of the restaurant in the movie") **It looked packed. I got out Bertha, That's right I named the old thing Bertha. Once inside the restaurant i took comfort of the comforting feel of the place, it gave off a very homey vibe that I left behind in Phoenix. The restaurant was not by any means high end, but it was packed with and you could hear the sounds of laughter ringing all over the place. I instantly perked up and got excited to eat here. I went up to the podium and read the name tag of the girl at the counter "Lauren" She looked pretty, a little taller than me, corn silk blond hair, button nose, flat blue eyes, but prettier than me for sure.

"Hi, uhm, Table for one?" I phased it as a question.

The girl snorted "If you looked around you would be able to tell that there are no tables open" she stuck her nose up a little at the end. _ Well any thoughts of you being pretty just flew out of the window._

I blushed. "Yes, In fact I do see that its busy, but I figured I would ask anyways" I added the next part bitingly sarcastic "well thank you for all your help and friendliness"

I spun on my heel and dashed for the exit, but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I turned around to face a very handsome man with the warmest smile I had ever seen, it made my sour mood pick up tenfold, that was odd. He was incredibly tall id say about 6'8, russet coloured skin, spiky jet black hair that was slightly longer than most men, strong features, with coal black eyes that looked so open and friendly.

"Can I ... Uh... Help you?" I asked in a very confused voice, wondering why this handsome man had stopped me.

"Hey, yes I heard your exchange with miss snotty over there, and I wanted to slap her upside the head the whole time for her attitude, I kind of had this brilliant idea, because I'm just that much of a genius. And before you think ' _This guy is such a cocky son of a bitch_' stop and listen, well I am sitting at a booth for four, but You know I'm all by ,my lonesome," he stopped here to put on this adorable pout "and I have all this extra room at my table and I thought hey why not invite the most beautiful woman ive ever seen in my life to sit at the table with me. So what do you say... Care to join me?"

I smiled at his speech. Even though the whole beautiful woman part was utter nonsense "How do I know you're not trying to poison me " I giggled a little at the end, he seemed to be bringing out a lot of happiness in me.

"Well I guess you don't" He frowned but then grinned hugely "I can give you all my I.D and you can take my picture, so If I try any funny business you can report me." He smiled so smugly then, like he just won a gold medal in the Olympics.

I laughed full out then "Well that's a bit extreme but if you really don't mind I would love to sit with you but I wouldn't want to impose"

"No, No, No, Would I have come up to ask you to sit with me, If I didn't want you to? No, So come and sit that cute little butt down at my booth" He pulled me over to wear his coat was. As soon as I was seated he pulled out his idea and handed it to me. I snorted, the blushed at that embarrassing act. He just chuckled. I looked at his I.D. 'Jacob Black, 20 years of age'.

"Jacob black that's an interesting name. And 20 eh? " Jacob smiled.

"Why thank you I happen to be part of a Quileute tribe, And yes 20, might I inquire you name and age?"

"Why yes you may" I giggled at his wording, I seemed to be giggling a lot. "I'm Bella Swan also age 20"

"SCORE! Someone my age"

Jacob and I continued to talk all evening, When exchanged numbers and became quick friends.  
When we parted I couldn't help but feel he was going to be one of the best friends id ever make.

Back to present

I was pulled out of my memories upon arriving at Jacob's semi detached townhouse. It was a cut home, perfect for a couple without kids, or a bachelor/bachelorette. I cut the engine and slid out of my gorgeous convertible, I was so glad I had gotten all those promotions eventually leading James to hand over the company when he and Victoria married and moved to L.A. I smiled again at that memory, Jake was such a charmer, and the best friend a girl could ask for, but even then I could only picture us becoming the best of friends, nothing more.

I walked up the small stony path to Jake's house and rand his chiming doorbell and began the countdown. 10 seconds, 9 seconds, 8 seconds, 7 seconds, 6 seconds, 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds, 2 seconds, 1 second—The door flew open. Jake never lost the time limit bet we made when we first started going to each other's houses. I smiled at that, and then looked way up to see a mammoth grin plastered on Jakes face.

"BELLA!!" Jake boomed and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug, which always made me laugh.

"Hey to you to Jake, but release me I can't breathe!" Jake chuckled and set me down.

"Hey Bella, to what to I owe this immense pleasure of being in your presence?" always the lame shot at being formal.

"Nice try Jake, But you know I'm here just to hang out." I didn't want to tell Jake the real reason I was here just yet.

"Nice, I've missed you bells haven't seen your cute little self around here in a while."

I smiled at that because it was true, I missed this little place, it reminded me of my house back in forks, it was so tiny and quaint. Upon remembering that thought it made me think back to why I was here in the first place, making me scowl.

"What's wrong bells?" Jake asked his tone filled with concern. "Nothing Jake I'm fine, don't worry about. Are you going to invite me in?" I teased.

Jake chuckled deeply, "Would you like to come in almighty Bella?" Jake teased make in a proper voice. "Come on I made Eggo Waffles!" He added in a childish squeal. I giggled at his enthusiasm which always made me feel better; Jake had always had the ability to cheer me up.

.I 3 Edward I 3 Edward I 3 Edward I 3 Edward I 3 Edward I 3 Edward .

We were in his kitchen nook eating waffles, well more like jack was shovelling them into his mouth while I ate the waffles. I was about to take the last one when Jakes hand reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Leggo my Eggo" he said with his mouth full. _Ewwwww_.

"Eww Jake don't talk with your mouth full, and I've had one... you've had like 5."

Jake swallowed what was in his mouth in one big gulp "But I'm a growing boy Bella I deserve the Waffle" He pouted. I'm a sucker for a pout. I sighed "Fine Jake eat the waffle" He grinned triumphantly and ate that waffle within three bites. The size of his mouth always amazed me.

Once we were both done the waffles and sitting on the couch I decided it was time to tell Jake. "Umm, Jake I have to come clean with you, I didn't come just to hang out with you today, I came to tell you something." Jakes face suddenly turned serious.

"What is it Bella, you're not- "he swallowed hard "Pregnant are you?" he asked trembling.

I burst out laughing "no Jake I'm not Pregnant, its nothing that serious. It's just that well, You know how I lost contact with my brother Emmett, well lately I've been feeling like I'm missing something in my life. And Jake I've decided I'm moving back to Washington."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" he roared. "Your just up and leaving, you're just going to pack up and move away? What about your loft Bella? What about your company? What about me?"

"Jake please calm down. Yes Jake I'm leaving, I'm selling my loft after I call Jasper to see if he can find someone to sell it to, and I've sold the company already Jake. I can't live my life there's nothing besides you here for me, and I'm not saying you're not worth enough to keep me here, because Jake I love you, but as a friend. I need to go back and reconnect with my family; I need to find true love Jake, someone I can spend the rest of my life with. Jake you're not that guy. I'm sorry but if you would still have me, id love to keep being friends, even if I live so far away."

"Bella" Jake pleaded in a sad voice. "You... Don't... Love... me? "He basically gasped out in a broken voice. I had never seen him so broken. It killed me to do what I was about to do, but I had to. "I do love you Jake, but just not that way, I'm so sorry please Jake say something."

"Bella I've loved you for so long, I've been planning on asking you to marry me. And then you go and say you don't even love me? What kind of a monster are you? Do you cherish people's feelings at all? You sicken me Bella." He paused and exhaled loudly the continued ".Now." he replied in a menacingly calm voice. He was trembling now. "Get out now before I do something I regret Bella. GO!" I whimpered quietly I felt like my heart was breaking but I had to do it, and what he said cut me so deeply.

I got up and put my coat and shoes on. Jake was honestly scaring me he was just sitting on his chair staring out the window. Just as I was about to leave he whispered "Bella, I'm sorry for scaring you but please, promise me when I cool down and call you, you'll stay my friend." I smiled sadly tears were pouring down my face down "always Jake, always." I walked out of the door and into my car, drove out of his house for the last time.

. I 3 Edward I 3 Edward I 3 Edward I 3 Edward I 3 Edward I 3 Edward . 

By the time I had arrived back at my apartment thankfully not haven scratched my car, I had calmed down enough to think.

As I looked around my apartment I thought about all I had to pack to get this place ready for my move, and I thought about Jacob. Ugh Jacob! I couldn't believe I had just done that. I couldn't believe he said he _loved_ me scratch that I couldn't believe he told me he was going to _propose. _We hadn't even said we loved each other; I had no idea of how he felt about me, yet him alone knowing I felt about him. In one way I couldn't comprehend what he was thinking, and why he was such an asshole to even think about asking me to marry him. MARRY HIM FOR GOODNESS SAKES. That's not something you just ask out of nowhere. Then on the other hand I couldn't believe I just rejected him so blatantly, I barely took a second to really think about how much that may or may not affect him. He put his heart out there on the line for me, and I took it, chopped it into a million pieces, roasted it and gave it back to him. Not only did I hurt him, but knowing I hurt him hurt me! I know I told him I'd always be his friend, which was not a lie, but I don't see how we can even go back to be anywhere close to how we were. I had put such a wedge between us.

Pulling out from my revelations of Jacob and my relationship, I decided to call Jasper Hale my real-estate agent (**a.n: I know I said accountant but I meant agent. Sorrrrry ): GO with it?) **He used to live up here in New York until he met the love of his life Alice during fashion week, and they moved down to Washington together. Another reason I couldn't wait to move there. I had never personally met Alice, but I had spoken to her once or twice over the phone. By the sounds of it we would become great friends, even though she sounded my opposite, total fashion-aholic, boundless amounts of energy and a morning person. Jasper was the one who helped me find my apartment when I first moved to the city, and helped me find my loft when it was time for an upgrade. I needed to see if he could find someone who could sell my apartment fast, and if he could hook me up with a nice place when I moved to Washington.

I dialled Jaspers number at waited for him to pick up.

Once...

Twice...

Three...

"Hello Jasper Hale speaking." Came a calm collected voice on the other end. I smiled, that was a charm about jasper he was always to in control of his emotion.

"Hey Jazz. It's your old pal Bella Swan; you haven't forgotten her have you?" I smiled into the phone.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he replied "Bella swan?" fake confusion clouding his voice. "I don't seem to remember knowing a Isabella Marie Swan."

"Ha-Ha. You're so funny its mind boggling." I stuck my tongue out even though he couldn't see me. I know it was a childish move but I needed to pick my mood up and forget about Jacob.

"Bella! Did you just stick your tongue out at me through the phone?! I'm shocked at your behaviour" He chuckled into the phone.

"I've missed you Jasper."

"Me too Bella, Why haven't you called in so long?" I could tell he was pouting into the phone.

"You know works been hectic. But listen do have a couple free moments to maybe do me a favour?"

"Sure I'm just on meet Alice for dinner. What's up Bells?"

"Well... Uhm... You know the story about my brother and I losing connection?" he hummed in acknowledgement "Well, I've really been missing something in my life lately Jazz, and I think reconnecting with my brother will heal that... so" I took a deep breath. "I need you to help find me someone to sell my loft. I'm moving to Washington."

Jasper gasped. "Bella! Are you serious? I thought you said you didn't need anything else in your life that you were content as you were!"

I sighed but jasper interrupted what I was about to say "I was waiting for you to realize you needed your family back!"

That made me giggle. "Way to speak up Jasper."

"Bella you needed to figure that out on your own, and consider your apartment sold within a week. Oh! And consider your ticket taken care of. You just worry about your company and packing. I want you here within one week. Alice will be so excited to finally meet you! She'll want to take you shopping so prepare, and consider yourself warned"

I laughed "Jasper thank you so much. And I can't wait to meet Alice either. And consider your warning taken seriously"

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking what are you going to do with your company?"

"I've sold the company already, I actually sold it about a month ago, and under promoted myself, I couldn't take the stress of owning a company, I technically still own it until tomorrow actually. But I still work for the company, just as an editor though, that way I can work from Washington. "

"Bella it seems as if you've had this subconsciously planned for a while, and I can practically feel the excitement pouring off you, even states away."

I smiled. "I am Jasper I truly am, I can't wait to get there. Well I won't keep you any longer. Go get to Alice. Bye Jazz!"

"Bye Bella, and for the first time in a while_, See you soon_."

We both hung up, and I started on the difficult task of packing.

**A.N: Well there it is. Chapter three. Please let me know what you think. OH! And let me know which POV you prefer. Because ill either have both Edward and Bella's views next chapter or just Bella's. So... PLEASE review (: **


	4. Hello Seattle!

A.N: Im sooooo Sorry. I know I took a month to update... but I've been busy, and I won't tell you with what because you probably don't want to hear it, but again I'm so sorry. Thank you for all alerts and the reviews though. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I promise to never take so long to update again.

  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wow. That's a depressing thought

Chapter 4

Bpov

My loft was officially packed. As I looked around the room, I felt like I should be depressed to be leaving this place, I mean there were some pretty good times hear, but I just didn't feel any sadness. In fact, I was feeling really giddy, I felt like screaming from my balcony, shouting from the rooftops, call me cliché if you will, but I wanted to do just that.

I wiped the hair off my face that had been stuck there to do the excessive amount of sweat that I seemed to have perspired due to the packing – EW. I probably smelt like crap. I took a whiff of my pits – _Ewwwwwwww, Kay shower here I come_. Luckily I thought ahead and left my shower supplies out, to be put away easily once I was done. I hopped into the shower and let the stench of packing and the stress of the week roll off my body. Once I was done in the shower I hopped out and dried myself off thourgily, and just tied my wet hair up into a messy bun at the nape of my neck.

I threw on some old ratty sweat pants and a plain green t-shirt, I may have a better fashion sense, but sometimes the comfort of sweats is what you need. I sat in the middle of my used-to-be living room; I was waiting for workers from the company I paid to take ship my positions to Washington to arrive. As I was sitting I stared out the wide window that gave me a beautiful view of the city. As I looked out I observed the bustling city, the people in business suits rushing around getting ready for another day of work, the cars rushing by, the taxis stopping to drop people off.

I started to think about why I ever enjoyed this life in the first place. I mean I didn't really have anyone... I had Jacob, some co-workers, and a couple girlfriends who I wouldn't even consider friends. I used to have Jasper, but then he moved, again, Why did I ever enjoy this city? There was no peace. Always rushing about heading to work, heading out for the night, a meeting, home to do more work. All the more reason for Washington!

With A dreamy sigh I thought of Washington. I wonder what Emmett would be like now. The last time I had seen him in person he was a gangly awkward teen. No muscle what so ever, crazy bushy hair. He was a really awesome brother though. Calling me ridiculous names like Sissy Cub, I missed that. Always looking out for me, punching any boy who looked my way, although I hoped he wouldn't do that if He accepts me back into my life. God, I hope he doesn't hate me. What if he does hate me? Will I stay in Washington? Will I be heartbroken? Will—I have to stop with these questions, focus on the positive, eye on the prize. Okay that was cliché.

Ding, Dong! -

The doorbell sounded as I squealed like some deranged fan girl for some reason, and rushed to the door and threw it open hastily. Wow, was I excited or what?

"Hi you must be here to pick up my furniture! Come on in there are boxes all over the place, but there all labelled so it should be okay."

"Thank you miss..." he looked down at his sheet. "...Swan."

"Oh please call me Bella! I'm so glad you're here I have to catch a plane at midnight I know right. Very soon. So if you nice gentlemen could complete this... process as quickly as possible I would so grateful, could I offer you some refreshments? Oh wait sorry I have none, well I have tap water but you know no cups. You could drink for the tap if you want but that would be sort of awkward." Looking at the shocked expressions I blushed at my ridiculous outburst of excitement, stupid blush. "Oh—I'm rambling, sorry, just really excited."

"It's alright Miss Sw—Bella" He replied in an amused tone.

"Well right then. I'll leave you to it; I have to go, make sure everything is ready for my flight anyways."

--

About 2 hours later the guys were done and my loft was empty, and that looked so odd to me. I roamed around my place; scratch that, my_ old _place. Id miss it for sure, but moving on was what I needed. A clean break. A break from this city, A break from these people, a break from Jake. Speaking of Jake we hadn't talked since that incident which was about a week ago. I hope he'll forgive me.

I blew up the air mattress I had left in the middle of my loft along with the one blanket and pillow, and settles down for a nights rest.

--

I woke up the next morning with a stiff back from the air mattress, but forgot that as soon as I realized I'd be leaving for my flight soon. I hopped up and brushed my teeth quickly, forgoing make-up, Id fix myself up when I landed. I put the last things in my suitcase and left my key in the mail slot by my door, where the owner of the complex told me to leave it and walked to the elevator.

I walked back to my door, grabbed my suit case and carry on and walked to the elevator. I exited the building and hailed a cab.

"Where to Miss?" The driver asked once I was in and my suitcase was situated.

"LaGuardia Airport Please." I asked politely only letting a little of my excitement seep through.

The ride was silent and I quickly arrived at the airport, paid the cab, and got my luggage. I didn't have much because most was being delivered. I hoped I had enough to last me until my stuff was delivered. I practically skipped into the airport, until I realized that I was still wearing ratty old sweats and didn't want to draw any more attention to myself than necessary. So I walked into the airport with more bounce into my step and walked to the desk to check in for my flight. There was a pretty girl sitting at the counter, with raven black hair, and light brown eyes.

"Hi and welcome to delta airlines, what can I help you with today?" She smiled politely.

"Uhm... yes I'm boarding the 10 o'clock morning flight to Seattle, Tacoma."

"Oh! Sure one second please" I waited as she processed my ticket.

"And how many suitcases will you be bringing with you today?"

"Just one and I have a carry on." She nodded, and took my suitcase as I handed it to her. She processed labelled the luggage and sent it on the back conveyor.

"Heres your boarding pass, and Have a safe flight ma'am, Thank you for flying Delta air" I smiled and waved as I grabbed my pass, and walked in the direction of customs with my carry on.

Once I was through customs and security, not to mention one very uncomfortable body search. Big stupid man had the never to think that 'I looked like carried a deadly weapon' the frisk me and say 'sorry baby i got mixed up you're the deadly weapon'. I shivered remembering that.

I waited in the boarding area designated for my flight. I curled up on one of the empty benches and pulled out my tattered copy of Wuthering heights and soon disappeared into my world of classical romance.

What felt like ten minutes later my flight was called. I handed my pass in and walked through the tunnel onto the plane, once I was situated with my luggage overhead I pulled out my iPod and settled into the flight I couldn't wait to be home.

Home... how right that word fit.

**--**

As I was drifting asleep I heard the pilot come on to make an announcement

"Attention all passenger delta airlines should be arriving in Seattle in approximately 5 minutes, please buckle up and prepare for a landing."

I gave a quiet squeal and glances at my watch It was about 4 in the afternoon, and I felt all my muscles cramp up from sitting in this position for 6 hours. I felt the plan descend and held tight onto the arm rests, I was honestly scared for my life, I always hated the landing of planes.

I felt the wheels make contact with the ground, and the quick pace it started of with then finally slowed down. This pilot did make a pretty smooth landing, so I clapped along with everyone else. Once it was safe I grabbed my luggage from overhead and wheeled it off the plane as well as moving myself off the plane.

I quickly made my way through customs, and luggage and into pick-up.

I looked around trying to find The man who was supposed to meet me hear, when I heard a southern drawl from behind me.

"Could I help you with those bags ma'am" I whipped around and came face to face with Jasper Hale. "JAZZ!!!!!" I squealed and threw myself in his arms.

He laughed whole heartedly and spun me around. "What'cher there Bells, your starting to sound like Alice." He grinned at my petrified face. I could never be that hyper. Ever.

I finally took a step back and looked at Jasper, he seemed to have gotten more handsome then the last time I saw him. He had a golden complexion that complimented his sunny locks that curled and hung around his face. His face seemed more defined then the last time I saw him 2 and half years ago. He was clean shaven. He wore a vintage tee, and faded jeans with a massive belt buckle and of course his favourite beat up cow boy boots, I'm surprised Alice hadn't made him throw it away.

"You look great Jazz" I smiled up at him.

"Thanks Bells, But your pretty smexxay yourself there sweet cheeks" I rolled my eyes at his weird wording. He just smirked. "Well bells, I need to get you to the car were Alice is waiting to pounce you, when she found out you were coming she couldn't plan your wardrobe fast enough." I gulped.

"M-my Wardrobe. She hasn't even met me yet, how will she know what fits me."

He simply said "Never Bet against Alice" and started walking towards the exit with my luggage in hand. I followed behind secretly excited to meet Alice as well, she always made me feel so comfortable on the phone, maybe she could be my first real girlfriend in Seattle, maybe my best girlfriend. I giggled inwardly with excitement threatening to burst.

We walked through the parking lot towards what I'm pretty sure was a bright yellow Porsche when I was hit with force and pulled into a huge bear hug. I assumed this was Alice.

"Oh My Goodness! Bella I am sooo excited that your here and... and... oh my god! I've been waiting all day to see you way to take a long time!" She pulled back and I finally got to look at her. She was stunningly beautiful, but did I expect anything else? She was after all Jaspers fiancée. She was petite, almost pixie like with her tiny figure and graceful little hops she was doing. She had a cute little button nose, gorgeous eyes that were a enchanting light green in colour. Her hair was spikey and raven black. I looked up to meet her eyes and saw them brimming with excitement, and was she... vibrating in her spot? If I thought she was hyper on the phone this was nothing. "We have to go shopping! Jasper always said you were pretty but you're GORGEOUS! I can see you in midnight blues, maybe some emerald greens, peachy pinks!" I smiled in amazement and fear at her incredible enthusiasm.

"Well Id absolutely love to go shopping with you, and I'm nothing compared to how gorgeous you are!"

"Well thank you sweet talker, and don't be modest.-- OH MY GOODNESS!" she cut off mid sentence into an ear shattering squeal.

"Bella! You have to let me help you decorate your House! We can go all out! Art deco theme? No. Jungle motif?, no too hooker-esque. Modern, hopeless romantic chic? Yes!! That has your name written all over it.!" She threw her arms around me again. This time I smiled very timidly. She was scaring me a little, I mean I would love to have her help me decorate, but she needed Ritalin. Thankfully Jasper stepped in.

"Alice honey, I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that later, but Bella hasn't even been in the house yet. I'm also sure she's hungry." He glanced at me sideways. And sure enough my stomach growled. Dang Stomach! Luckily Alice calmed down.

"Your right Jazzy, pick up some food, then to Bella's house. " Wow, if Jasper could calm her down that easily, they were a match made in heaven! We all climbed into the Porsche.

--

I stumbled out of the car green faced, and sat on the lawn quickly trying to stop the world from spinning.

Alice came over and knelt down beside me. "Oh Bella my driving isn't that bad, don't over react."

I looked up at her through heavy eyes. "Not bad?!? Not bad Alice?! It's one thing to speed, I love the speed actually, but you zig zag in and out of traffic like a madman. Did I make that bad of a first impression you wanted to kill me!?"

Alice huffed. "My driving is just fine thank you"

"If agreeing makes the pixie demon happy..." I mumbled under my breath nodding my head hoping Alice wouldn't hear, but she did. And laugh she did.

"Bella I can tell were going to be the best of friends! Then I'll take you to meet Rose, well be a terrible trio!" Alice was literally

"Rose?" I questioned.

"Yeah my best friend, besides you of course. She's a super bitch, but when you're that gorgeous... it's okay to be. She's never met anyone hotter than her... wait till she meets you, she'll have a fit at first, but the she'll want to add you to our group because you're the bestest person ever!" I smiled; Alice's energy was just so infectious.

"I can't wait. But first things first. My house!" I squealed. When I decided to make the move, I also decided I was going to change to a house, a huge house at that, somewhere I could spend the rest of my life, hopefully have a husband move in with me and raise a couple kids.

Alice and I skipped into the house with linked arms. The outside of the house was beautiful. The exterior of the house is gray limestone and is three stories high. The mass of the building is characterized by alternating bands of rough and smooth finished stone, and is enlivened by porticos, piazzas and bay windows. It was simply gorgeous.

As I walked into the foyer, There was a humongous winding staircase that was white and a cherry oak. It curled from the basement all the way to the third floor. The walls were all painted a simple beige in colour. Perfect, I thought a blank canvas to characterize.

Alice came up behind me "Oh Bella! You're going to love this place its soo pretty. I helped Jazz pick it! There are 8 bedrooms each with their own bathroom! I know A little excessive but one day you can have a family in this house. It will be so wonderful! I can already see a colour scheme in each room... romantic red... harmonious yellow...adventurous orange..." I'm pretty sure she trailed on but I tuned her out and looked at Jazz.

"I don't know how you deal with that." I pointed to Alice. Jasper chuckled.

"Hey!" I heard Alice shout from beside me... seems she snapped out of her designer rampage.

"Sorry Alice, but all those design plans are giving me a headache. Don't worry though I can tell I'm already going to love that hyper personality of yours." I winked at her.

--

We were sitting crossed legged on what I was deeming my dining room enjoying some pizza.

"So tell me about what there is to do around here?" I questioned as I looked over to Alice and Jasper.

"Well, there's a lot. We can go shopping, I'm a designer so I get all the great deals. OH I AM SO GOING TO TAKE YOU TO MY BOUTIQUE! Oh and there's the night clubs were going to have so much fun at, we can go swimming, to the gym, dance classes, the list goes on and on Bella!" She was practically vibrating in her seat.

"Bella believe me you'll have lots of fun in Seattle, it may rain a lot, but it's just like every other city." Jazz smiled softly at me. A smile I returned.

"I know, I can't wait to get out and explore this town."

"Speaking of exploring, what are you doing for a job? I know you have lots of money in the bank, since you sold your company but are you still going to work?" Jasper questioned me.

"Yeah actually I'm planning on working. I really want to get into Law. I would love to be a lawyer. Editing was great and I loved it, still do, but I'm starting fresh so why not start fresh with my job to?" I shrugged.

"OH BELLA! I know exactly where you can get a job! My Brother and his best friend, also a good friend of mine, who's also with Rosalie, owns a law firm! I'm sure they would be honoured to have you and if they aren't ill whip them into shape. Oh Bella, please please please apply!?!? PLEASE!?" Then Alice pulled the most heartbreaking pout I have ever seen.

"Aw Alice when you make a face like that how could anyone resist?" I asked.

"YEAH! I just know you and my brother are meant for each other!" She squealed in excitement.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Alice who said anything about me getting together with your brother?" I spluttered utterly confused.

"No one had to say anything silly, I just know." I gaped open mouthed.

Jasper just piped in "Never Bet against Alice"

I still looked sceptically at them.

"Well Bella Darling we must be off, But I'll pick you up tomorrow to take you to the firm. I'll even help you get ready!" She threw her arms around me and ran out the door, zooming into the Porsche while I giggled after her and shouted "SOUNDS GOOD".

Jazz quickly kissed my check and walked out after Alice, I waved as the Porsche zoomed down the street. I quickly closed the door and went to my suitcase to pull out my air mattress, since none of my furniture would be here until later this week.

I blew the mattress up quickly threw the one sheet I had on it, grabbed the pillow and blanket and made up a quick bed. I took my toiletry bag into the washroom and cleaned up for bed. Once I was ready and in a tank top and shorts I hopped onto the mattress and closed my eyes.

I was no doubt excited for tomorrow, applying for the law firm; it had always been a hidden dream of mine. I was actually incredibly terrified to meet Alice's brother, if he was anything like her I'd have to run far, far away from Seattle. Two Alice's would be enough to kill anybody.

Either way, tomorrow was going to be an interesting day, I just knew.

**A.N**_: If you reviewed beforeee you'll now the last paragraph has changed ;)_

**Again I'm so sorry about the long wait. Forgive me. But have is anyone else excited for the fact that Twilight is coming out on DVD soon? Hell yeah.**

**And did you guys see Rob at the Oscars or Tokyo premier can you say ...."I want to take him home and devour him"**

**Basically if you still love me, you could show it by a review? Pretty please? Take pity on me ): **


End file.
